Elsanna treasury
by Martherchiukey
Summary: Here is where I store my Elsanna one shots! Take a peek inside if ya feel like it! :D
1. Rain

**Let me practice on my angst :D**

* * *

" _Why won't you tell your parents about us!? We've been together for_ _ **nine months**_ _now Anna._ _ **Nine**_ _months!"_

 _A frustrated growl_

" _I want to Els. I fucking want to but you know how my parents are!"_

 _A sob unable to be held in_

" _Goddamn it Anna! I love you and I want your parents to know that! To hell with all of their religious shit!"_

 _A glare_

" _Don't fucking talk about my parents like that."_

 _An unbelieving stare_

 _Silence_

 _Unable to bare_

" _I understand. Goodbye Anna"_

A softly closing door had never been so loud to Anna in her whole life.

* * *

The weak morning rays of the sun crept trough the bedroom window. Waking the body that was lying in a messy two-person bed. The clock read 7:32 and an exhausted huff came from the person that was now sitting upright in her bed.

Their bed.

Anna ran her hand through her hair, clearing her throat as she did so. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears that still lingered on her cheeks.

A glint caused by the rays of the rising sun caught her eye and they fell on a photo.

There she was

A beautiful platinum blonde haired girl, sophisticated and breathtaking. Standing beside an undeserving fool.

Anna felt the tears well up again and with a heavy heart she got out of bed and went to freshen herself up. She still had work to do after all.

Looking out of her bathroom window she saw people already up and going, children playing or going to school.

It was summer but never before had she felt colder when she woke up without her.

 _Wasn't it enough that I gave her everything I could?_

No, she couldn't think like that. She knew she was at fault. God she should've just told her parents as soon as possible.

She didn't

And now she lost the one person that had mattered the most in the first place.

Her parents were her foundation and it's hard to let go of that

But Elsa had been her future and that should've been everything she'd need.

Stupid approval thing almost every neglected kid craves for.

Wiping her face with a towel she went out and dressed herself. After a quick breakfast, she grabbed her jacket and booked it to the nearest bar and her longtime friend Kristoff was standing behind it, wiping some glasses.

"Hey there Anners, what brings you here at… eight thirty in the morning?" he frowned when he saw the time and judging by the heavy sigh she released as she sat down, he knew she needed some advice. "Kris I really don't know what to do. Elsa and I had a fight again last night about the same thing as always." Another heavy sigh. "But I went too far this time and now she left and I have no idea where she could be. God I said some awful things to her Kris."

The blonde man placed Anna's favorite beer in front of her and patted her head as she let it fall on the bar. "Well feisty I think you should apologize to her, you've known her for ten months. Surely you know where she'd be." Anna looked up at the beer and took a swig from it. Looking outside the big window as she put it down.

She didn't say anything, just looked. It had started raining at some point and a pricking feeling behind her eyes caused her to blink rapidly to get them away. Couples with children or young couples had stuck up an umbrella and walked under it together. So in love. So content

Anna only felt darkness consume her as she watched them have their own little light moment on a dark day.

She looked back at Kristoff who'd gone back to cleaning some glasses.

"Thanks Kris." God even those words didn't hold any of her normal cheeriness and warmth.

Just cold and darkness.

The man only nodded at her and she grabbed her jacket before stepping outside in the pouring rain.

* * *

She'd decided to just walk to work. It wasn't even far anyway, just a little music café right around the corner of the street.

She let the rain wash over her as a punishment.

She didn't deserve the shelter that the couples around her got.

After having passed the fifth couple she finally made it to the café

She'd met Elsa here.

Every now and again, the owner let her play something to entertain the guests. She'd brought her acoustic guitar and sat on the wooden stool reserved for the entertainer of that hour. Just warming up she began to pluck on some strings and tuned her guitar.

That was when she walked in.

A woman, dressed in a fancy black pantsuit and black high heels entered the café. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she walked over to one of the unoccupied tables.

Her platinum blonde hair was in a French braid, thrown over her left shoulder and she was in the progress of ruffling her bangs and slicking them backwards. The obvious pleasure of being freed from her twisted bun displayed on her lightly make upped face. Her eyes opened and it stole Anna's breath away when she saw the icy blue eyes that presented themselves when they met her own teal ones.

Wait.

Her guitar slipped and she scrambled to keep it on her lap and not have it fall on the mini stage. She looked up with wide eyes and awkwardly chuckled along with the patrons as they amusedly looked at her.

What really caught her attention though was the giggle from one of the tables in front of the stage.

She looked and there she was. The breathtaking woman had taken a seat at the front row. Her hand daintily placed on her pink, bow shaped lips as she tried to reign her sounds of amusement in.

Anna blushed and cleared her throat, grinning goofily at everyone but one blonde in particular before starting to strum

 _ **Only you… can make oh this world seem bright…**_

* * *

Anna finished her shift and sighed once again as she nursed her beer on the patio, it was a pretty warm night and there were still a lot of people walking around the square. She wasn't going to lie. She'd hoped Elsa would show up there and they could talk it out, apologize, forgive and forget and Anna could finally tell her that she would tell her parents about them and be damn proud while she did it.

It had already been a month since the fight after all

She didn't though

Taking another swig of her beer, she looked out over the square when suddenly, she felt a drop of cold liquid fall on her nose. Just as she looked up at the sky, it broke loose. Rain fell down like a shower and had Anna drenched in less than two minutes.

She sighed but didn't pay it any mind, just sat there and sipped her beer as she watched the last few people run off to shelter.

She deserved this.

Slowly getting up she threw the beer bottle towards the glass bin in the ally next to the café and made her way back to their apartment.

Even though Elsa hadn't moved in yet, she practically lived there.

Guess that won't happen any time soon now will it?

Every step hurt, every couple she encountered burned and all her thoughts made her feel heavy.

She was deep in thought when she encountered a neon sign sticking from a building where loud music and lots of loud voices were heard from. She looked at it and saw a bouncer standing in front of the club.

Perfect.

* * *

Her name was Alice

Anna woke to a warm body on top of hers and brunette hair splayed over her and the pillow. She groaned at the light headache and sniffed as she pushed her hair back. Looking down she confirmed what she already knew that had happened and sighed.

The body on hers began to stir and Anna prepared herself.

The brunette looked up and smiled gently at her, which slowly turned into a mischievous grin, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

"Good morning stranger"

Anna smiled for the first time in a month

She looked Alice in the eyes and she felt another wave of pain, hers were blue too but they didn't even hold a candle to her favorite shade.

She so hoped it had been her favorite shade with her favorite person

* * *

She and Alice dated for about four months when Anna caught her.

Anna came to surprise her girlfriend because she'd recently gotten a promotion when she found that she was already 'celebrating' with one of her colleagues

It didn't matter.

"I deserved this" was all she'd said before leaving Alice, deer caught in headlights look and her sheets covering her naked body. While her assistant was looking away awkwardly.

She wasn't as hung up on this as she was on Elsa but it still hurt

Didn't help that she still hadn't heard a single thing from the blonde

But that was okay

She deserved it

* * *

It finally happened.

She was tuning her guitar on the bar stool when the bell above the café door tinkled again, she didn't look up, she didn't want to. Months after almost getting whiplash every time the door opened she'd learned it would just be better to not get her hopes up anymore.

She leaned closer to the microphone and cleared her throat "Hey everyone." Her voice was so foreign, even to her "this is a song that I wrote about my own stupidity for losing the best thing that could happen in my life" that goddamn burning feeling behind her eyes again "hope you like it" sarcasm laced her voice as she counted in her head

 **Woke up this morning, can't shake the thunder from last night  
You left with no warning and took the summer from my life  
I gave you my everything, now my world it don't seem right  
Can we just go back to being us again?**

The tears were there, she could feel them running down her cheeks already, she took a deep breath and ignored the stinging in her heart as she steadied her voice and carried on. It was all she seemed to be able to do these days anyway.

 **'Cause when I'm sitting in the bar  
All the lovers with umbrellas always pass me by  
It's like I'm living in the dark  
And my heart's turned cold since you left my life  
And no matter where I go  
Girl, I know if I'm alone, there'll be no blue sky  
I don't know what I'm doing wrong**

Her eyes dared to sweep across the audience but her vision was blurred because of the tears that were still gathered there. She blinked and went back to focusing on her playing and singing. It was all she could do from completely breaking down. To free the pain and numbness that she still felt. Nothing had any meaning or color anymore, even Alice hadn't managed to brighten her up to her old self again.

Only one person could do that

And Anna had driven her away.

 **'Cause baby, when you're gone  
All it does is rain, rain, rain down on me  
Each drop is pain, pain, pain when you leave  
It's such a shame we fucked it up, you and me  
'Cause baby, when you're gone  
All it does is rain**

She looked outside but odd enough it wasn't raining this time, in fact, it was a perfectly sunny afternoon. Not a cloud in the sky and no couples shielding themselves from pouring rain.

It was as if a curtain had finally opened, letting every bit of light inside again.

 **And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause baby, when you're gone  
All it does is rain**

Anna was dumbfounded, she didn't feel heavy or sad, even the numbness had begun to ebb away and she didn't feel clouded anymore.

She could finally breath

Hope now began to bubble up in her once again and she blinked when realization caught up to her. But no. It couldn't be. She shouldn't bring her hopes up like that.

So, she played

Without a care in the world

 **Tried to find shelter here in the arms of someone new  
But I'd rather be there under the covers just with you  
'Cause you were my everything  
Now I don't know what to do  
Oh, I'm caught up in the storm**

She grew sad again, she did do that didn't she? Was it cheating? They technically hadn't broken up. Anna had no excuse for her behavior but she needed distraction, it wasn't something she should've done and she and Alice never really were that serious but they still had sex.

Guilt is such a tearing feeling

She continued the song, playing for Elsa, herself and everything she'd done. Putting her everything in it as she emptied herself, laid herself bare and beat herself up at the same time.

She deserved it after all.

 **And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause baby, when you're gone  
All it does is rain**

Anna strummed for the last time and tapped her guitar, quickly wiping her tears away as she finally dared to really look up.

Her breath was taken away the moment she did

She'd caught her favorite shade of blue.

* * *

Elsa's eyes were just as tear filled as hers, a small shy smile adorned those bow shaped lips Anna loved so much. Everything she loved so much was right there.

She saw tunnel vision as she put her guitar down and slowly stalked over to the table where they met all those month ago. Where they had their first coffee together and where they planned to go on their first real date.

When Anna finally reached her Elsa was standing too. Still looking so perfect in her black pantsuit and heels.

Elsa didn't waste any time and pulled Anna close, but far enough to still be able to look the redhead in the eyes

They didn't have to say a word

Their eyes said it all

How sorry they were

How much they loved each other

And last but not least

How it had been raining since the day they were gone from each other's life.

And for now, that was enough

They deserved this, after all.

* * *

 **Did I do any good? Gonna try and do this one-shot thing more, I kinda like it :)**

 **~M**


	2. Oh Anna

**This one shot takes place in England, year 1920. I don't really do drama so I'm trying to keep it as simple and fluffy possible. XD**

* * *

The moonlight fell upon Elsa's silky skin trough the open window as the glow of the oil lamp softly caressed her face. She was looking at herself in the mirror of her vanity while brushing her hair and sighed. _Oh Anna_. She put the brush down and turned her eyes to the mirror, looking at her loose platinum blonde hair. The pressure of her father pushing her to marry some rich older man that she'd never met before and being practically locked in her own home had taken a bit of a toll on her appearance, if the bangs under her eyes were anything to go by. Putting on a nightgown she eventually climbed in bed when she finished her nightly routine, quickly turning off the oil lamp as she did so, leaving her basking in the moonlight and with her thoughts. She turned on her side and sighed once again.

Out of nowhere a guitar seemed to start playing.

 _ **Oooh my love…**_

She closed her eyes, soothed by the melody and mellow voice that seemed to be floating on the perfectly played notes. It reminded her of her love. Her eyes slowly opened and a small smile of adoration took over her mouth when she thought about her lovely red head.

Sighing longingly, she reminisced the day she first met the feisty girl that had eventually stolen her heart and whom she had knowingly stolen the heart of as well.

* * *

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?" Elsa looked up and saw the stall keeper looking at her expectantly with a big smile and a raised eyebrow. Elsa smiled back and shook her head "Oh no I'm just looking around a bit." Her eyes fell back to the many colours that were displayed in the stall. "The blue one with the snowflakes seems perfect for you miss." Elsa looked up and to the side, coming face to face with what looked like a rather feminine man. She blinked a few times and then stood straight turning to the stranger and nodding at 'him' "Thank you kind sir." The 'man' nodded and tipped 'his' flat cap "You're quite welcome milady but I'm not a sir" the stranger took off her cap and now two ginger braids that fell down her shoulders were visible, it also made her vibrant teal eyes shine like beacons in the afternoon sun. Elsa gasped and looked apologetically "I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend you!" she put a hand out "I'm Elsa Louise White. Nice to make your acquaintance." The redhead looked at the hand for a second and then smirked slightly. Bowing she gently grasped Elsa's hand in hers and turned the back of it to her, then proceeded to place two feather light kisses on Elsa's knuckles. "it's my _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance milady. I'm Anna. Anna Theresa Elstede"

A blush slowly took Elsa's face over as she looked perplexed at the actions of the girl. _Surely that's not something a woman should do to other women?_ Elsa bit her lip shyly as she retracted her hand slowly from Anna. The ginger girl was grinning the most vibrant grin that Elsa had ever seen in her eighteen years of life.

While Elsa was still busy with contemplating the weird feeling she felt in her stomach and trying to smother down the blush on her face. Anna had turned to the stall keeper. "Excuse me sir? Can I have the blue scarf with the snowflakes?" the man smiled and winked at her before looking at Elsa whom was still blushing, twirling her umbrella a few times and not looking at the two people in front of her. The man grabbed the scarf and gave it to Anna while Anna gave him two pounds and fifty pence. "Thank you sir" he nodded and chuckled "you're most welcome miss" he shook his head in amusement and turned to another costumer.

While Anna was busy buying the scarf, Elsa had taken the opportunity to get a good look at the redheaded beauty. She wore a dirty broke white button up that was tucked into very dark brown slacks which were held up by black suspenders. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and when she turned back to Elsa, she spotted a little black bowtie around her neck.

"Erm? Miss Elsa?" Elsa shook herself out of her staring and looked up to meet the blushing and widely smiling face of Anna. Elsa blinked and stood a bit straighter, noticing that her swoo- admiri- _inspection_. Had made her slump a little where she stood and that just wouldn't do as a lady.

Anna shyly held the scarf out to her "Here you go" Elsa looked at the scarf and back up again at Anna but found that Anna was madly blushing and looking anywhere but her. Elsa giggled at her antics and deftly grabbed the scarf out of her hand. "Thank you very much." Elsa courtesied. Anna beamed and bowed for her before standing straight and shyly offering Elsa her arm. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk around town milady?" she asked with a big toothy grin. Elsa couldn't suppress her smile then and grinned when her arm slipped through Anna's. "I would be delighted." Elsa nodded and the two looked at each other while walking down the streets, turning many heads with both positive and negative reactions.

* * *

 _I had kissed her cheek for the first time that night._ Elsa had been grinning like a fool for the night and next day, until she saw Anna again, then it would grow a tenfold.

That was six months ago.

Now it was almost spring and the two girls had grown from strangers to friends and finally stepped up to lovers.

Well, _secret_ lovers anyway.

Love like theirs wasn't really popular per say and her dad was a very strict Christian. Making their relationship harder than it should be really and also, explaining why she's grounded for a month until in her father's words, "The church has healed you from your sinful feelings".

Yeah, she kind off regrets kissing Anna on her doorstep now…

Not really though.

But oh well, it's not like her father's in the relationship so he shouldn't interfere with it anyways.

 _God Anna's stubborn rebellious attitude is seriously rubbing off on me._

Once again distracted by the thought of Anna she didn't really hear the guitar playing and the lovely voice singing until it started to pick up.

 _ **My darling… I've hungered for your touch.**_

 _Okay yeah no there is definitely someone singing and playing the guitar nearby._ Her eyes popped open in excitement. _Anna plays guitar!_ She quickly jumped out of bed and put on a robe before opening her balcony doors and swiftly stepping out in the slightly chilly night air.

 _ **A long, lonely time…**_

Oh, and _how_ long it had been indeed. Seeing Anna almost every day for six months and then having that reduced to well not seeing her anytime, had really taken a toll on her.

She looked down and her heart sped up as she saw the familiar head of red standing underneath her balcony, softly picking at the slightly worn guitar while her teal eyes looked adoringly into the icy blues of Elsa. Anna's small smile broke out in a love-struck grin when they made eye contact and Elsa could see her eyes taking her in as if they hadn't seen each other for _years._

Funny how love can do that to a person.

 _ **And time… goes by… so slowly… and time, can do so much.**_

Elsa's heart melted at the beautiful vocals filling the air and she softly hummed the song with as Anna proceeded to sing it.

 _ **Are you… still mine?**_

Elsa nodded frantically and her eyes shot open in shock when she saw Anna stop playing the guitar and packing it in its bag, shouldering it as she marched over to the bushes that grew alongside the house. She put a foot into the bush and swiftly made her way up, finally climbing over the stone rails and softly landing on the balcony.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how illegal we are?" Elsa husked out as Anna licked at her neck, her hands trying to find their way under Anna's signature broken white dress shirt while the redhead's were already exploring her underneath her thin nightgown.

Anna hummed against her neck, continuing her assault. She'd carefully dumped her guitar on the balcony before storming at Elsa, grabbing her by her thighs as she carried her inside and threw her down on the bed. Anna had followed her and loomed over her as Elsa lay there, her loose hair sprawled over the bed as she was.

The redhead had leaned down and kissed her for all she was worth, making up for the three weeks of not being able to see and touch each other.

Elsa moaned when Anna bit down right above her breast and sucked, her nightgown almost ripped to shreds with the force of Anna's tugs on it.

"This could literally kill us my love" Elsa panted when Anna's lips closed around her nipple. Biting her lip to keep from being too loud.

"And what a way to go it would be…" the redhead said as she gazed upon her lover as if it was for the first time. They'd taken this step in their relationship a month earlier but it had only made them all the more insatiable.

"You're so beautiful Elsa, whatever you see in me I don't know but by the gods am I thankful you did." The redhead mumbled only loud enough for her to hear as she kissed her way down the gorgeous pale body "Every man would kill to be in my place right now, I just know it." Anna continued as she kissed along Elsa's thighs.

"Especially that Hans Princelton" The redhead practically spat as she softly bit into Elsa's thigh. The blonde was tasting blood as she bit her lip, hands weaving into the now loose redheaded hair. Hans was one of those wealthy older men her father wanted her to marry. He played all nice and kissed her father's ass like she'd never seen before but he was, for the lack of a better word, a huge fucking dick only thinking about himself and what it would get him if he married the only daughter of the best and wealthiest merchant there was.

She even heard him say once, and she quotes "It's only more of a bonus that's she's got a bloody nice body"

I mean seriously.

"Love please don't talk about that man while you're in between my legs" Elsa groaned when Anna had taken her first taste in three weeks. The redhead moaned against her and Elsa gasped when the vibrations seemed to flow to her very core.

"Oh god yes that's it, fuck please don't stop, it's been driving me insane just thinking about you inside of me." Elsa rushed out when she felt another wave of pleasure hit her. She knew that Anna loved it when she started talking to her. Started to curse for her.

Anna had been working everywhere just doing odd jobs for some money to get by even though she didn't really need it. Her dads ran a well going and popular tavern where her brothers helped at the heart of the little village but they were disguised as the very best of friends who decided to start a business together. Only one of them had four sons and one daughter with the mother nowhere to be found after a few years of their births. And he then found love in another man who raised them like they were his own.

How the tables had turned.

Anyways, with Anna doing so much odd jobs everyday she'd one day come back from the docks with a whole new vocabulary.

She was grounded for a month after reciting every new learned word when she accidentally dropped a glass in the tavern.

So, having Elsa, the most reserved and well-mannered girl, this whole village had, sprawled open and wanting for her like this, words that she shouldn't even know spewing from her throat in ecstasy…

Suffice to say it burned a dry wood on a hot summer day drenched in gasoline fire in her core when she managed to get Elsa to let loose to that point.

Just like she was doing right now actually.

"Anna oh god I'm so close" Elsa whispered as she desperately bucked her hips against the redhead's face, softly crying out whenever Anna touched just the right spot or when she bucked just the right way.

Then Anna sucked on her and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Elsa threw her head back as she groped for a pillow to stifle her loud moans in as Anna hummed against her, softly sucking to prolong Elsa's pleasure as long as possible.

Eventually the blonde came down and Anna got back up, staring in her lover's beautiful blue eyes.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and gazed back into loving teal, throwing her arms around Anna's neck to bring her close to her. The blonde's hand wandered down to Anna's pants but the redhead stopped her "This was all about you my darling" Elsa wanted to protest but her eyes began to droop and she decided that she would let it slide this time.

"Stay please, until I fall asleep." Anna nodded against her and settled in next to her.

* * *

 _ **I need your love…**_

Elsa's eyes slowly opened when she heard the soft singing voice resonate through her room, she saw the weak rays of the sun gleam through her balcony and the love of her life leaning against the railing as she looked out on the sunrise.

Anna made a move to turn so she quickly shut her eyes, hearing the redhead's footsteps approaching.

The bed dipped a bit and a longing sigh left the redhead and Elsa felt her calloused hand wipe away some of the wisps of hair from her face.

 _ **I… oh I need your love…**_

A soft kiss was pressed on her forehead and the bed bounced back, indicating that Anna had gotten up and then she heard the guitar being hoisted on her lover's back and the rustling of the plants where Anna had climbed up on the night before.

When she heard the soft thud of Anna safely landing on the grass and a soft 'Hello' that she exchanged with Gerda. She knew about them and had no problem with it. If anything, she even helped them to see each other more. Gerda definitely was the best maid ever.

Elsa got up and rushed over to the balcony, leaning over it as she watched Anna pluck at her guitar while she made her way down the street.

 _ **God speed your love… to me…**_

She leaned her elbows on the stone railing of her balcony and sighed like a fool in love as she watched the retreating back of her lovely redhead.

"How about you shut up and speed your ass home? It's five in the morning people are trying to sleep here!"

"Suck my dick you wanker!"

Elsa chuckled as she facepalmed herself. _Oh Anna._

* * *

 **Yeah okay oops this turned smutty XD**

 **Also disclamer I wasn't alive in that time or in England for that matter so please go easy on me :3**

 **Yay! :D how did you like this one? See you next time!**

 **Oh, and if you have any prompts just PM them to me and I'll do my best to make them happen! ^_^**

 **~M**


	3. Come prima

**Okay so this song is damn good, can't help but belt it out whenever I hear it and the commercial is hilarious. That's why I'm making a one shot based on it with little twists lol.**

 **Ever seen the coke commercial with the pool boy? Oh yes ;)**

 **(Also, some swears. Sorry ;P)**

 **(I also don't have any clue if the Italian in this is going to be any good but I hope so XD)**

* * *

Anna Soleggiato was bored out of her mind.

It was a hot and sunny Saturday afternoon and she'd been trying to do something productive like doing her homework that was due in the next week or hanging with friend. Maybe even help around the house!

The seventeen year old had done her homework already, it was just preparing for the next chapter. Her friends were already doing something else and they had people to do things around the house.

Yeah forgot to mention that her dad ran a successful company.

He always seemed to win people over with his Italian charm, the goof.

Anyway, so she was just splayed out over her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to think of something to do. She checked her phone for any updates on her friends and scrolled a bit through her social media. Absolutely nothing.

"Anna! Hans! The pool cleaner is going to be here soon! I'm going out for a while, please behave yourselves!" She heard her mom yell from the foyer. "Yes ma!" was heard from her brother Hans' room a few doors down from hers "Will do mom!" Anna yelled back.

"Oh, and before I forget, it's arranged that they can just come right in! You won't have to open the gate for them!" her children yelled back affirmatives and the door closed behind her.

They had recently installed a pool in their backyard in celebration for her father. He had managed to seal a deal with another big company and had gotten a nice sum of money for it when their project had skyrocketed. Since the heat was always unbearable in the summer and there was space enough for it. Her dad had come home announcing that a pool was soon going to be built in their backyard.

It had been completed just a week ago and they'd already had lots of fun in it but the thing had to be cleaned too so her father had also arranged for a pool cleaner in the weekends.

Today was the day of their first shift at their house and Anna was very curious as to who it would be. _Well._ She thought as she blew some hair from her eyes. _At least I'll have something to do._

She stood up from her bed and just settled with cleaning her room a bit.

* * *

Anna was laying on her window bench that looked out over their backyard. She had just put on her bikini because she planned on swimming after the pool cleaner was done, when she heard the crunch of gravel underneath wheels and an engine being killed. Immediately she perked up, curious as to who this pool cleaner was going to be and if they were interested in doing something with her. Seriously she'd take anything with the boredom that had been tormenting her the whole day.

The metal creek of their gate being opened was heard and she opened her window, she looked to her right and saw her brother's window already opened. Also curious as to who this pool cleaner would be.

First there was a rather pale arm plopping down all sorts of equipment and then the scraping of their gate being closed before all that equipment was somehow hoisted up the person that was still hidden around the corner.

Then they turned it.

Anna's jaw slacked and she could _feel_ Hans' drop too.

A girl, tall, toned and pale, her hair in a complicated braid that rested on her left shoulder, a green cap resting on top of her platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a green short sleeved button up with the cleaning company's brand above her left breast. Her denim ripped shorts peeked out from underneath he slightly too big button up.

Even if she wasn't wearing the most flattering clothes, both siblings could still see the significance of that no doubt delicious body.

She had hoisted all the equipment up on her shoulder and had made her way over to the pool. It was the zenith of the afternoon with the sun glaringly hot and directly above the stunning blonde's head. The blonde had dropped the equipment on a pool chair and grabbed a long net which she began to wade through the water to get the bigger filth out.

The siblings were still just staring at her, their elbows resting on the window frame. Gulping when the blonde loosened a few buttons, displaying the strings of a royal blue bikini top. They licked their lips as small drops of sweat made their way down her neck and traveled down right into…

Then the pool cleaner straightened up, sighing as she reached up and took of her cap. Stresses of that oh so soft looking hair fell around her face and she used the back of her hand to sweep them back and wipe the sweat off all at once. She then pulled the net out of the water, put her cap back on and began to unbutton the rest of her shirt but kept it loosely hanging around her toned frame.

The blonde bucked down to get the next thing she needed and Anna groaned when that ass was pointed right at her. Oh god she now was so glad she'd gotten her dad to make the pool right by her window.

 _Goddamn did I find something to do._ She thought as she bit her lip and dived for her phone. Having to look away when the blonde picked up something heavy and her muscles became prominent as she heaved it over to the pool.

She opened her messages and clicked on her best friend's chat.

 **Anna:** Punz. Oh my god. Our pool _girl_ is so fucking hot! Seriously this day doesn't even hold a candle to how hot she is!

The redhead contemplated on taking a picture but decided to wait until her friend answered.

A second later her phone pinged and she wasn't surprised that her best friend had answered so quick. She opened the message with a little smirk.

 **Rapunzel:** Squeal! Okay gosh I knew that your pool cleaner would be hot! Now take a picture. You have a good eye for things but I'd like to have my own opinion too ;)

Anna squealed and leaned out of her window. Clicking right when the pool cleaner sat at just the right angle, she was holding a seemingly heavy box while a tube was held in the water by her other hand. The slight breezed had caused her shirt to flutter and expose her toned stomach more, the sun made the droplets of sweat on her glisten and the weight of the equipment she was carrying made her lean muscles bulge.

The redhead had to stop and just stare at the photo for a long while. Groaning at how god damn delicious it looked.

She sent the picture to Rapunzel.

 **Rapunzel:** …

 **Rapunzel:** Anna you bitch if I knew about this I would've hung out with you instead of visiting my crazy god mother.

Anna snickered and smirked smugly as she typed out her answer

 **Anna:** Ahh yes… what a shame. Well, it can't be helped! I'll get her something to drink for you ;) see ya later slut. :P

 **Rapunzel:** Shut up. We're hanging out next Saturday, whore. I'm coming over and you don't have a say in it. Later loser ;D

 **Anna:** XD. Bye Punz!

She clicked her phone off and put it in her pocket. The redhead bit her lip as she looked out of the window again. The blonde was licking her lips with a small frown but continued her work. Anna perked up. _This is my chance!_

The redhead made her way out of her room and just closed her door when suddenly, her brother Hans burst out of his.

The two siblings looked at each other for one stunning moment when Anna swiftly turned and ran down the hall towards the stairs. "HEY!" Hans yelled as he started his pursuit. They didn't have to say a thing. Both knew what the other was thinking and by looking in each other's eyes it was only confirmed.

Anna jumped up the railing and slid off it with the precision of a pro railing slider while Hans had to take the stairs. He was the oldest by two years and never had the time and found it childish to learn something so stupid as to slide from the stair railing. He kind of regretted that decision now.

The younger sibling had never really been into sports but had started with running track a few semesters earlier. She'd never been more thankful of her decision.

The redhead jumped over their couch like it was nothing while the older redhead had to maneuver around furniture that Anna had been throwing down to hinder her brother.

She rushed over to their fridge and pulled out a reasonable big bottle of water. She grinned triumphantly and was just about walking out of the back door towards the pool when her brother had snatched her by the back of her tank top and hoisted her up over his shoulder. He ran back inside and dumped her on the couch, a still cold Coke was held in his hand.

"Sorry sis, but that's Elsa Frosstead. The hottest and most popular girl in my college year. I told you about her and now that she's one of our workers I'll finally have a chance to talk to her." He said as he whistled and threw the bottle up, catching it as he turned around and went out the backdoor.

He had indeed talked about her before. They both went to the same college, which was close by so they didn't have to spend money on a room there. He'd talked about a seriously hot girl with brains but she wasn't easy to approach. Still, every day when they came home, he was talking about his failed attempts to woo the girl. Their mother always just listened with half an ear and their father tried to give him advise that always ended up linking to his company. One way or another.

Anna had heard of her before but never seen her. Students and professors alike spoke very fondly of her and with Anna also being at the top of her class. Often compared the two with how alike they were but also very different at the same time. She'd been hoping for ages to maybe one day cross paths with her but Elsa followed a whole different course and had other after class activities and clubs. There was literally no way for them to casually cross paths.

That was until she'd heard from a trusted source. AKA Olaf Frosstead, Elsa's brother. That she planned on joining her club.

She grabbed her water bottle and quickly went out, letting her eyes trace over her backyard. She stopped when she saw Hans and Elsa talking. The guy still had the coke in his hand while Elsa was smiling politely at him.

"So, I didn't know you did this sort of thing, it's cool really but you're loaded! Really, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be doing something like this." he finished with a charming laugh. Elsa cringed a bit "Well yes I know that but I'm doing this because I want to. I'm part of the charity club so we're all doing this thing for the company right now. We don't get paid." The blonde finished with a little tight-lipped smile.

Hans nodded a bit awkwardly and coughed as he slowly stopped laughing. "Yes, well, eh. It's really awesome that you're doing this kind of thing!" he said with a grin, chuckling a bit as he looked anywhere but here.

She bowed her head a bit "Thank you Hans, I appreciate it. So, was there something I could help you with?" she tilted her head a bit and Anna bit her lip to suppress a smile. The blonde was so cute!

Her brother stuttered a bit before clumsily thrusting the glass bottle out. "I got you something to drink!" Elsa's eyes widened a bit at the volume of his voice but then smirked "That's really nice of you Hans but I don't drink coke" she finished with a wink and then reached up again to start her process of taking of her cap and swiping everything back before putting it on again. Elsa turned back to her work, trying to get the now smaller pieces trash out of the pool.

The older redhead deflated a bit "Oh well, can I maybe get you something else then?" the blonde hummed and turned to look at him after she scooped some more filth out "Actually, I could really use a towel." Elsa said as she smiled lopsidedly at him. He perked up again "I… yes! Right away! I'll be right back!" he turned but then stopped right in his tracks when he saw Anna standing there, smugly.

She'd gotten rid of her tank top and a forest green bikini top was now visible. She had a towel slung over her shoulder and the bottle of water from earlier sat in her grip.

Elsa jumped when she walked into Hans. He didn't react, just fumed at something behind her. She frowned in confusion and then turned around. Her eyes widening as her jaw slacked a bit.

She knew that that had to be none other than Anna Soleggiato. She'd heard people talk all good things about the redhead and after a while, Elsa had become curious herself. The blonde had tried to maybe figure out where Anna would be so they could 'accidentally' cross paths but she'd discovered that they had completely opposite schedules.

She did, however, notice that she was in one club she'd planned on joining the next semester when she would quit the chess club.

The LGBTQ+ club.

Her heart had leapt when she saw that the redhead herself had founded the club.

She'd hoped to finally get her message across when she joined that club.

And there maybe was one other reason.

But not like she'd ever tell you what that one was.

Elsa sucked in a breath when the redhead began to stalk closer, a dangerous little smirk firmly planted on her lips as she stopped closer than Elsa could take.

In a good way.

The redhead slipped the towel of her shoulder, put the bottle of water in between them and gently reached up, putting the white fabric around Elsa's shoulders and letting her hands glide over toned, sweat slicked arms. She could hear the taller girl gulp and Anna bit her lip to hide her mischievous grin.

Anna then let go of her and took a small step back. "So, you're Elsa Frosstead huh? I've heard a lot of good things about you" she winked at the blonde, she was shocked by herself with how smooth she was being. "Can't wait to see you at club meetings" the redhead smirked, sauntering off to one of the pool chairs and plopping down as she pulled her phone out.

The two by the pool were looking at her in shock. Hans at what had just transpired and Elsa at how goddamn good this girl was.

So good.

Hans grumbled as he thumped inside, slamming the backdoor behind him. His frustrated growls could still be heard.

Elsa gulped and seemed to have taken on a deeper shade of pink by her ears and cheeks as she continued her work. Glancing at the lounging redhead every once in a while, with a little smile.

Anna had opened her chat with Rapunzel again.

 **Anna:** è il mio sogno! :)) :DD

 **Rapunzel:** I have no idea what that says but judging from the giddiness I can feel even through the phone, it went well? ;)

The redhead sighed dreamily as she sent some more emojis.

 _You have no idea Punz._

* * *

 **Hope that was any good? I was singing it on my couch and then I went like "!" and after some vacuuming I started writing XD**

 **Till next time!**

 **~M**


End file.
